


Happy New Year~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [1]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Crack, Fireworks, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, everyone gets drunk and Maurice sets off some fireworks.





	Happy New Year~

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to my 365 day oneshot writing challenge!
> 
> Every day, I'm going to try to update this series with a new oneshot. I have a numbered list of 365 prompts and each day I choose a random number from a generator to write about. This keeps it random, so the prompt I get each day is a surprise both for me and you readers.
> 
> I hope that you stick with me to the end (or at least for the oneshots containing your ships/fandoms) and enjoy what I have to offer!

Chapter Text

The moist grass and biting cold of the night air would have made Ralph uncomfortable if he wasn't preoccupied by the burning sensation of liquor swirling through his veins and making his mind fuzzy. The obnoxious rave music Bill had insisted on playing throughout the night had long since stopped, and no one had made a move to turn it back on.

Already the group of teenagers had gone through twelve six-packs of beers and Maurice was cracking open a thirteenth whilst Bill laughed raucously, protesting in a slurred voice that they shouldn't drink into the New Year on the thirteenth pack because it was 'unlucky'. Ralph didn't see why he cared so much- he'd never been particularly superstitious, and the beer was great. Mostly because it served as a distraction from the unnecessary closeness of the redhead next to him.

At the start of the evening, Merridew had been on the opposite side of the hill from him. Now he was practically in his lap, an arm looped lazily around his shoulders. Ralph had tried to make this bother him; to push him off, but the liquor made him weak and too laid back to care. It was slowly becoming difficult to ignore the way Jack leaned into him, the way he slowly licked residual beer from his slightly cracked lips, the way Ralph wanted those lips to be on his- wait, no, that's the alcohol talking!

In a disturbing moment of vivid sobriety, Ralph leaned away from Jack's touch, causing a low whine to emerge from the taller boy. He shot the blond a drunken glare and turned back to the television, his arms tightly folded over his chest.

Even though most of the time they despised each other, alcohol had always caused Ralph and Jack to behave very differently around each other. It was Maurice who took advantage of this the most, constantly trying to lure them into getting drunk so he could take photos of them actually being friendly towards each other. This night was no different really. He'd dragged a TV and a small generator alongside thirty packs of beer up onto the hill by himself just to laugh at everyone getting drunk and to see just how far they'd go. He'd even brought fireworks- probably not enough, but the ones he did have were hard enough to get anyway.

At first, Ralph had questioned him on whether they were legal, but now he didn't care. He just wanted to see those colours embellishing the clear blackness of the night sky, free from light pollution for once, and hear the bangs of gunpowder which snapped him into focus. He felt too unfocused, too oversensitive, and he needed release.

The people on the TV were getting rowdier, and Simon quietly reached for the remote and turned the volume up. He was the only one still sober, and therefore the one charged with manning the remote for the countdown. He glanced at Ralph for a moment, and when their eyes met he quickly looked away. Normally, Ralph would have picked up on this, but for now his mind was on Merridew.

As both the boys and the people on TV yelled out the numbers, Maurice shoved his phone into Bill's supposedly capable hands and raced over the hill to light the fireworks. Bill laughed and started recording as Roger moved out of frame, his expression unreadable but he was probably annoyed. Simon lit a sparkler with a small smile whilst Robert waved his in the air maniacally. Jack had started to move closer to Ralph again, his eyes dark with some strange, uncontrollable emotion. For Ralph, it was almost as intoxicating as the beer.

By the time Maurice returned, the countdown was at two. Ralph found that everything had slowed down. He felt like time was moving at a snail's pace, and he was frozen as Jack's face inched towards his. Every time his mind unfocused like this, the boy he hated was suddenly the most perfect person in the world. Intoxicating, thrilling, and dangerous; he made life worth living. And here, seeing him so close that he could make out every little detail of his face, each freckle, the way his hair fell into his eyes, Ralph wondered if perhaps Jack had been feeling the same way. Maybe the liquor was messing with both of them.

As the countdown reached one, Maurice tackled Roger to the ground, much to the dark haired boy's protests, and screamed with an insane grin as the others tried to sing 'Auld Lang Syne' (Bill was singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' to the tune of 'Auld Lang Syne', but it was good enough).

Meanwhile, Ralph, possessed by alcohol and forced to obey nothing but his own crazed desires- gently leaned forwards in a single, alcohol clouded, life changing moment, and pressed his lips to Jack's. The kiss was slow at first as it took Jack a moment to properly register what was happening, but then before the blond could get used to the pace he was roughly kissing back, forcing Ralph's soft lips apart and slipping his tongue into the cavern of his mouth, tasting beer and something sweet mixed together in a beautiful symphony of lust and drunkenness. Ralph moaned softly into the touch, suddenly realising that this was something he'd wanted for a long time, and already he craved more...

And then a wolf whistle broke them apart far too early, a small trail of saliva still joining them together. Maurice and Bill were laughing like savages, holding the phone between them as Simon stared with a mixture of shock and concern on his face. Robert looked a little disgusted and Roger, apathetic as ever, stared up at the sky, ignoring them all.

Ralph found himself blushing hard and trying desperately to catch his breath for the sake of his dignity. Quickly he turned to watch the fireworks as well, trying to pretend that what just occurred had never happened just for a few more minutes. Jack, on the other hand, ran at the others almost instantaneously, knocking them off guard enough to grab the phone and quickly delete the video. He threw it back hard so that it nearly fell off the hill as Maurice rushed to catch it, screaming as if he was being murdered about losing his Techno Kitten Adventure scores (HE WAS IN THE TOP 10 OF THE LEADERBOARD GODDAMMIT!!!!!)

As the fireworks fizzled out amongst the stars, Ralph wondered what had just happened, what this meant, and if they'd even remember it tomorrow. He sipped his beer wearily, and decided that for now, he'd deal with the consequences later. Now, reflecting quietly as the night air made him feel less insane, he concluded that the kiss hadn't been a bad experience at all, and he really wouldn't mind trying it again whilst sober. And despite it all, he didn't really hate Jack Merridew as much as he'd thought.

Well, it really had been quite an interesting start to the New Year after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first oneshot! I know that it seems a little cluttered and I'm not really used to writing kisses (also there was zero dialogue and everyone was sort of OOC), but I'm quite proud of it overall, especially since it's my first time writing Jalph.
> 
> Although I chose this prompt specifically for New Year's, the rest (other than the very last one) are all just random numbers on a list. I didn't write the prompts in numerical order and I wrote them all at different times so that's random too, but I thought it would make it more fun to have what I'm writing tomorrow as a surprise~
> 
> At the end of all of these the prompt and original number (to give me peace of mind) will be listed. I hope you have fun reading these! If I was the reader, I'd probably try to guess what the prompt was, but you don't have to~
> 
> Prompt- Watching the fireworks drunk.  
> Number- 1.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and Happy New Year! (or not if you're reading this later)


End file.
